


Lurelin Village

by RavioxHilda



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Rare Pair, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavioxHilda/pseuds/RavioxHilda
Summary: As a way of taking a break from preparing for the battle against Calamity Ganon, Zelda and the five Champions decide to take a short vacation to relax from the ongoing war. Revali wants to confess to Mipha his true feelings for her, but notices that she is upset about something, though he did not know what.
Relationships: Mipha & Revali (Legend of Zelda), Mipha/Revali (Legend of Zelda), Miphvali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Lurelin Village

"So, what's your plan?"

Revali turned around to see Urbosa standing beside the hammock that he was standing behind to look out the window. 

Princess Zelda had decided that the Champions needed a small vacation after preparing for weeks for the defeat of Calamity Ganon, so she had rented out a small vacation house in Lurelin Village for a week for the six of them to relax and unwind from the stressful war.

Lurelin Village was a small tropical fishing village in Necluda by the coast, and after much debate of where they would go, Lurelin was considered the most relaxing.

"My plan? What are you talking about?" Revali asked, and Urbosa smirked as she pointed out the window where Mipha and Daruk could be seen walking together on the beach, talking and laughing amicably as they stepped through the sand.

"Don't play dumb with me, I know you're planning on confessing to Mipha while we're on this vacation. Please tell me you have at least something planned for her." She said, and Revali merely sighed and shook his head.

"It's going to be difficult enough to get her alone, I don't know what exactly I can do to tell her while trying to be inconspicuous, it's damn near impossible." He groaned, and Urbosa merely looked at him sympathetically, reaching across the hammock to pat him on his shoulder. 

"I'll make sure that you can have some time alone with her during the week, but you two aren't the only people I'm trying to set up this week." She said, looking pointedly at Link and Zelda in the water near Mipha and Daruk, Link appearing to fish with only his bare hands, Zelda laughing at his attempts to do so while she stood beside him.

Revali simply grunted in response, as he continued to look out at the water, seeing a boat come in with a day's haul of fish from the sea.

"Do you think that if I asked the local fishermen where the best fishing spot is, they would give me the information?" He said finally, and Urbosa smirked.

"I suppose it would depend on how nicely you'd ask them, but I'm sure they couldn't refuse a request from one of Hyrule's Champions, especially with the princess here. Still, you should keep a few Rupees on you just in case things turn sour." 

With that last bit of advice, Urbosa left the hut, leaving Revali alone once again. 

The Rito was so deep in thought that he didn't hear footsteps behind him, signaling that someone else had entered until he felt a slight tap on his shoulder.

He turned to see Mipha standing behind him, a look of slight concern on her face as she placed her webbed hand on his shoulder as Urbosa had before, but this only served to make him shiver.

"Revali? Is everything okay?" She asked, Revali jerking at the sudden touch as he nodded slowly.

"Yes, I'm fine, just thinking about how we have an entire week to waste time here. I do hope nothing goes amiss back at Rito Village." He said, and Mipha smiled, taking her hand away from him as she gestured towards the door.

"Maybe wasting time is what we need, we are working hard to defeat Calamity Ganon, now is the time to relax. Perhaps we can go exploring together sometime during the week if you'd like." 

Revali smiled at the thought of him and Mipha exploring the coastline, and only the two of them, for a day. 

It sounded like paradise.

"I'd be honored, Princess. Perhaps there is something here that is worthwhile to see." He said, and Mipha nodded eagerly, her pointed teeth now showing in her even larger smile.

"Perhaps, but for now, we should join the others. Link and Daruk have been trying to catch fish for dinner for a while now, but I think you'd have better luck in that department."

Mipha then gently took ahold of Revali's wing and led him out of the hut towards the others, and while Revali was not a fan of unexpected contact, he didn't seem to mind when it was Mipha, so he allowed her to tug him towards the beach without complaint.

Link had taken to getting a sword and start stabbing at the fish in the water, while Daruk had taken his weapon and just started smashing it anywhere he could reach, causing saltwater to splash on anyone nearby.

A small splash occurred near the place where Link last had his sword, an arrow in the now-dead fish's head.

Everyone looked up to see Revali with his bow in his hand, Mipha standing beside him, as the Rito walked and bent down to pick up the fish and the arrow it was skewered onto.

"Goddess above, did you ever think to use your own bow to go fishing instead of resorting to stabbing a sword repeatedly into the water, hoping it would somehow do something? Honestly, are you even the same person who is supposed to defeat Calamity Ganon?" 

Zelda and Mipha giggled at Revali's dramatic exasperation, while Link merely shrugged and returned to stabbing his sword into the water the same as before, Daruk soon rejoining him.

Revali rolled his eyes as he glanced over at Mipha, who had slight tears of laughter in her eyes as she tried to compose herself with little success. 

She made eye contact and smiled, and even Revali had to admit her happiness was infectious.

"See, I told you that you would have better luck. Would you like some help in catching dinner?" Mipha asked, and Revali nodded, as Mipha ran to dive in the water and Revali took off with his Gale, leaving everyone behind as they disappeared.

"I suppose you don't need to keep stabbing the sand, but we should get started on preparations if they're going to be out hunting," Urbosa said, everyone looking up to see that she had somehow appeared without them noticing. 

Everyone reluctantly nodded in agreement and headed towards the hut to begin cooking, while Revali zoomed around in the air with Mipha doing the same thing in the water.

After half an hour, Revali and Mipha both appeared back at the hut with five fish in each hand, Mipha still dripping with seawater and Revali's feathers a mess from the wind.

"We've caught dinner, please tell me you have everything prepared to start cooking," Revali said as Urbosa chuckled while she took the fish from their hands. 

"Yes, as soon as I finish gutting these wonderful fish you've caught, I'll start cooking them right away. Maybe you'd two like to go wash up in the pond in the village in the meantime?" Urbosa said, though Revali and Mipha could tell that wasn't a request, and Revali huffed.

"Fine, we'll be back later." He said, and Urbosa smiled.

"Good, and don't forget about changing into something more casual, remember what the princess said."

Revali groaned as he grabbed the small bag he had packed his belongings in as Mipha grabbed her own, and they both began the short walk to the pond behind Lurelin Village.

As soon as the Champions had arrived in Lurelin, a villager that had served as their guide told them that the freshwater pond above Lurelin was used for bathing and that they were free to use it whenever they liked.

The pond was fed by a small waterfall so the water could also be used for drinking by catching it from the waterfall, but the pond was strictly for washing off.

Mipha and Revali soon reached the small wooden dock where they could dive off into the water, looking away from one another for some semblance of privacy.

Mipha took off her sash and jewelry, while Revali unfastened all of his armor and the leather underneath, as well as untying all his braids and leaving them beside where he had placed his armor.

Zelda had said dress casually while on vacation, so Revali was determined to take that to the next level, even if his feathers out of his braids would confuse his fellow Champions.

He heard a splash as Mipha jumped in, though Revali slowly eased himself into the water, feeling a bit relieved when he found a shallow bit of flat rock that he could sit atop of. 

He noticed that Mipha hadn't surfaced yet, so he assumed she was sitting at the bottom of the river, soaking up all of the freshwater she could.

Mipha had once told him that while she could swim in saltwater, it also dehydrated her quite a bit, so she usually sat in a freshwater pool after traveling in the sea, which Revali could understand, so he said nothing judgmental about it. It was just the way she was built, after all. 

"Revali." 

Revali looked to see that Mipha had surfaced, her head looking barren without her usual jewelry on, though she still looked just as beautiful in his eyes.

"Yes, Princess?" He said, looking at her from his peripheral to avoid staring at her fully, as she drifted within the water.

She seemed to hesitate for a moment, though Revali could see something was on her mind, and he straightened up from where he was leaning.

"What is it? Is something the matter?" He asked, a tinge of worry in his voice, and Mipha waved her hands quickly to ward off any concern.

"Oh no, everything is fine, do not worry. I have been meaning to ask you if you would help me with catching our meals. Urbosa said we're taking turns with all the tasks so the load doesn't fall on just one person, but I'd like it if you'd go with me when it is our time to do so." She said, and Revali thought for a moment. 

Normally, when Revali required food, he'd usually leave the Flight Range and find a few small animals to eat before bringing it back to cook and prepare.

However, Urbosa was adamant that everyone would do their part, and that no one would do it alone, not even something as simple as fishing. 

Being alone with Mipha for half an hour or more each day would give him enough chances to ask her to meet him in private to talk alone, but it depended on if he would just cower at every opportunity to do so.

Though, spending time with her was always an ideal thing, so he was more than happy to oblige with her request.

"It would be my pleasure to assist you with catching our meals, when Urbosa asks us to, of course." 

Mipha smiled happily at his response, though her gaze travelled back to the main part of Lurelin Village.

"We should be getting back to the others in the village. I'd assume that dinner is almost ready." Mipha said, grabbing the dock to hoist herself up from the water onto the dry land, while Revali quickly averted his gaze away from her once again.

"Are you coming, or are you waiting until I leave?" Mipha asked, and Revali sighed, continuing to stare directly at the stone in front of his face.

"I'll be done in a few minutes, don't wait for me. Go on ahead." 

Mipha nodded, and Revali could hear the rustle of a sash and the jingle of her jewelry as she put it on, before walking away, leaving him alone.

After a few minutes of silence, Revali got out of the pond and used a towel to dry himself off, which immediately made all his feathers puff out. 

He sighed and smoothed them back down, using a small brush in his bag to brush out the long feathers where his braids usually would be, digging out the casual clothing that Urbosa forced him to bring. 

It was similar to what the lower-ranking guards wore back in Rito Village, a sleeveless patterned tunic that was tied to shoulder pads to hold it up, and a leather corset that tied around the lower half of their torso.

When Revali used to wear this clothing as a lower-ranking guard himself, he always had an armored breastplate on as well for extra protection, though that probably wasn't needed.

He tied a simple beige scarf around his neck, though it was made from a lighter material to cope with the warmer temperatures that were present in Lurelin Village, as even now in the evening it was still unbearably hot.

Revali gathered all of his belongings and made his way down to the hut, where he could see Urbosa and Link outside by the cooking pot preparing dinner, while Zelda and Mipha were by the hut setting up a dining space, with Daruk seemingly nowhere to be seen.

Everyone had changed into more relaxed clothing for the vacation as far as Revali could tell.

Zelda was wearing a white tank top and shorts, her hair tied back into a low ponytail. 

Link wore something almost similar to Zelda's outfit, as he was wearing a blue patterned tank top and blue shorts.

Urbosa had on a red breastplate and skirt, the slit cut into it as high as it was in her usual skirt, her hair still in its high ponytail, though her rings were gone from her hands.

Mipha looked up from where she was setting down a blanket to eat on, and she smiled when she made eye contact with Revali who felt frozen in his tracks.

She had switched out her elaborate jewelry in place of a Sapphire Circlet placed on her head, and she wore a simple navy sash that tied around her torso similarly like her Champion sash did, with an opal brooch holding it in place.

Mipha waved to Revali from where she was standing, motioning him to come closer, but Urbosa spotted him first.

"Revali, do you have a moment? I need your help with something!" 

Revali considered ignoring her for a moment, before realizing that it wouldn't be the best idea to ignore someone who had the ability to control lightning, so he trudged over to where Urbosa was standing by the cooking pot.

"What is it that you need help with?" Revali asked, and Urbosa glanced at him through her peripheral and smirked.

"Nice outfit. I called you over because I heard something interesting from the locals." She said, and Revali looked at her questioningly, as she turned from the fish simmering in the pot and pointed towards a pathway that led towards the beach.

"Apparently along that pathway that leads to the mountain, there's a part of the shoreline that has the best view of the sunset, and it's considered the most romantic spot on the coast." 

Revali froze for a moment as he processed the meaning of Urbosa's words, and he looked at her with slight panic.

"Are you suggesting I take Mipha to this spot for a date?" He asked, slightly panicked as Urbosa smiled, taking a wooden stick to check the fish.

"So, the bird has brains after all. Yes, that is exactly what I am suggesting." 

Revali thought for a moment, millions of thoughts running in his head as he stood there in silence, heavily contemplating.

There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted to tell Mipha how he felt about her, he had been trying to do so for so long, but the timing was just never right. 

She was in his head all the time, and not a day went by when he didn't think about her sweet smile, her soft voice, the look in her eyes when she looked at him.

Those beautiful, wonderful eyes.

"Well, what are you going to do?" 

Urbosa's voice brought Revali's mind back down to earth, though he was still quite a bit unsure of what to do. 

"I'll think about taking her to the beach. Thank you for the idea, Urbosa." 

The Gerudo smiled at the show of gratitude, and after examining the fish once again, she was satisfied it was cooked to perfection and took it out of the cooking pot.

"Try not to stare at her too much while you're here. Take this fish to her, it'll be a good excuse to sit with her." 

Urbosa then handed a plate of fish to Revali, who took it with ease and made his way towards Mipha, the dish slightly trembling in his hands.

Mipha looked up from where she was sitting to see a rather nervous Revali walking towards her with a dish full of fish in his hands.

"Oh, Revali! I was wondering when you would come! I do hope that Urbosa wasn't too harsh on you." Mipha said as Revali sat carefully on the blanket beside her, careful not to drop any of the food on the plate.

So much so that he hadn't heard what Mipha had said at first, before Revali realized she had spoken to him. 

"Oh, no, she just wanted to compliment my outfit and to get food for you, that's all." He said hurriedly to throw off any suspicion.

Mipha didn't seem to notice as she smiled serenely, taking a roasted fish from the plate and taking a bite, the savory flavors of the meal exploding over her tongue.

"I'm glad that you and her are getting along better. Our team will function better if we all get along, and the better we can work together, the easier it will be to defeat Calamity Ganon."

Revali grumbled as he took his fish from the plate and gulped it down as quickly as possible.

He knew that Mipha was right, they must all work together to defeat Calamity Ganon or it would mean the end of the world, and while he and Urbosa had gotten better as time went by, he just couldn't bring himself to like Link.

The aforementioned "Golden Boy" who was supposed to save Hyrule was now sitting next to Zelda on another picnic blanket, with Zelda chatting amicably about who knows what, Link seeming to listen intently to every word she was saying.

Though, based on the blank look on his face, Link could have very well been staring off into space thinking about his next meal or what incredibly dangerous stunt he should do next and not hear a word of what she was saying. 

Urbosa took a seat next to Daruk on the grass, though he had attempted to make a little room for her to sit on the blanket, but to little avail.

Mipha glanced over at Revali, feeling the sudden urge for her to run her hand through the now unbraided feathers on his head, the allure of the possible silky touch almost too much, but she managed to stop herself just before she could reach her hand out. 

She went back to eating her food, as Revali glanced over at her instead of from where he had been staring into the sky, thinking about how nice it would be to just fly away and go home.

He wouldn't, of course. Not only would Urbosa strike him out of the sky the moment he took off, but he also didn't want to leave Mipha behind.

"You're awfully quiet."

Mipha looked up at Revali, who was merely looking at her with a placid expression, and she could detect no sign of annoyance on his face after making the rather blunt statement.

"I am fine, I am merely just enjoying the scenery. It isn't often I can visit the tropical areas of our kingdom." She said, and while it was a believable excuse, it wasn't like Mipha to be silent when enjoying new areas.

When she had seen snow for the very first time, he could remember her being quite ecstatic, looking as if she would bounce all over the place, but had clung to his body when they had reached the colder areas of the Hebra mountains that were north of his village.

"If that is the case, then how would you like to accompany me to the beach after we have finished here?" He said, leaving Mipha quite dumbfounded by his proposal as she thought about it.

"You would like to go to the beach with me? Alone? Are you sure that is wise?" She asked, and Revali shrugged nonchalantly as he appeared to look calm about his question when in reality he was panicking about what her response will be.

"I feel as if it would be a nice change of pace if you and I had spent time together alone for once. I doubt the rest of the group will miss us too much if we're going to be gone for a couple of hours. So, what do you say?" 

Mipha thought for another moment, though it was more a show of thought, she had already made her decision the moment the question had left Revali's mouth.

"I would love to." 

It was simply four words, but those four words were what he had been waiting to hear as he repressed the urge to just scoop Mipha up in his wings and fly away right then and there. 

However, self-control warned him that most likely was not the best course of action, so he restrained himself from doing so, though it also took all his willpower to not have a huge grin on his face, otherwise, it'd draw too many questions from the others.

A little while later, the rest of the group had finished eating dinner, the expressions on their faces quite content after the delicious meal they all just had.

"Mipha and Revali, thank you so much for catching our dinner, and Urbosa, thank you for cooking it so well!" Zelda said happily, and the three of them nodded and muttered their thanks in response.

This had been the first time in quite possibly Zelda's life after her mother had passed away where she hadn't been so stressed, and it seemed as if years had been lifted from her with each smile.

Even Link seemed relieved that Zelda was able to relax if even for a moment, a slight smile on his face and warmth evident in his eyes, looking almost lovingly at her.

Mipha looked away from the two of them, feeling a slight pain in her chest as she stood up, holding her hand out to Revali.

"Would you like to go to the beach now?" She asked, and Revali looked up at her bewildered.

"Of course I would, but will Urbosa be okay with it?" He asked, and Urbosa looked over from where she talking with Daruk.

"You two can go, you did catch dinner after all. Don't be out too late!" She yelled from where she was sitting, and Mipha nodded in affirmation, offering her hand to him once again.

"Shall we then?" 

Revali nodded as he took her hand, completely encapsulating it with his own as she helped him up and waited for him to situate himself.

"Here, follow me." He said and began walking away from the group and towards the beach, where the sun could already be seen dipping below the horizon, turning the sky and the ocean into different hues of orange and red.

Revali grimaced as he felt the sand underneath his feet, though he glanced over at Mipha and saw she was quite entranced with the pesky rock particles that completely covered the beach.

He realized he didn't have any idea where this 'special place' that Urbosa had told him about, but his main goal so far was to get as far away from the village as possible, though not enough to the point where he wouldn't be able to find his way back after dark.

He had terrible night vision and wasn't ready to find out if Mipha's was better or worse.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Revali was satisfied that they had made it far enough that no one back at the village would spy on them and stopped in his tracks.

"Here, this spot is good." He said, carefully settling down onto the flattest part he could find, Mipha flopping down next to him, the sand feeling almost soft against her skin, as well as it being comfortingly warm from the sun.

She couldn't help but think being in Revali's arms would be even more comfortable than any sun-warmed sand in the world. 

"Revali, may I ask why you brought me here?" Mipha asked as she glanced over at Revali, and he thought for a moment before speaking.

"I've noticed that you haven't been quite yourself lately. I know it isn't my business to pry, but I suppose I was...worried about you." He said hesitantly as he stared at the ground, careful not to make any eye contact.

His words caught Mipha by surprise, so much so to the point where she did not even have an immediate response.

He was worried about her? Those were words she had thought would never leave Revali's mouth, especially directed towards her, though she supposed today was just a day of surprises.

"You were worried about me? I am fine, there is no need to trouble yourself over me." She said, Revali looking at her skeptically, but said nothing.

"Alright then, I won't bother you about it anymore. Let's enjoy watching this sunset, it's quite rare that I can see them so clearly." He said, the two of them going silent, though it was not a comfortable one. It was quite tense, but neither of them said anything.

As the sun slowly disappeared, Mipha sighed in what could only be interpreted as content, a small smile upon her face, though slightly pained as well.

"I will never tire of seeing a sunset, they are always so mesmerizing." She said sadly, and Revali glanced at her once again.

"You may be correct in that regard, but I will have to show you a sunrise over the Hebra mountains one day. It is quite the spectacle." 

Mipha could see that he was smiling, and returned the gesture with one of her own as she stood.

"I suppose once we defeat Calamity Ganon, I can make the trip to Rito Village again. It has been quite a while since I've been there." She said with a smile, though Revali noticed that there was a sad look in her eyes.

"Have faith, Princess. We will defeat that ugly beast that threatens Hyrule, we are Pilots of the Divine Beasts, after all." He said confidently with a flourish of his hand towards who knows where, though it served enough to make Mipha giggle.

"Thank you, Revali. That's what I needed to hear." 

Revali grinned as he stood up from the ground, before kneeling back down again. 

"Here, I'll fly us back to Lurelin Village, it will be faster than simply walking." He said, and Mipha immediately climbed onto his back and held on tightly to the straps that held up his armor, her legs wrapped around as best she could around his torso. 

Revali pushed his wings deep into the ground, the strong wind that signified his Gale blowing all around them.

With a swift push, he and Mipha launched up from the ground in a few seconds, bringing them high enough to the point where they could see Lurelin Village from their vantage point. 

Even though Revali had taken Mipha flying many times before, the feeling of exhilaration and that she was on top of the world always filled her heart with happiness, and even though she was troubled at the moment she forgot all her worries for even just a moment.

Revali could hear Mipha's joyous laughter from behind him, and though he knew something was wrong, he felt happy he was able to help her forget it, even if for a short time.

After a few minutes, Revali landed beside the Goddess Statue in Lurelin Village, the sky having shifted from the vibrant orange to a calmer blue as night began to settle in.

The Champions and Zelda were nowhere to be seen, though they could hear Daruk's laughter coming from somewhere within the village.

Mipha slid off Revali's back and landed softly on the ground, Revali straightening up behind her as they looked up at the night sky, the stars slowly beginning to appear as the sky darkened even more. 

"Well, I suppose we should be getting back to the others, but thank you for taking me to see the sunset, it was wonderful," Mipha said warmly, and Revali smiled as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"You're welcome. Maybe I can take you out sometime again while we're here, if you would like to." 

Mipha nodded, though her attention shifted elsewhere.

Revali turned to see her staring at the mountain behind the village, though why she seemed so focused on it, he did not know.

"Good night, then," Revali said hesitantly as though he did not want to leave, but eventually walked away, leaving Mipha alone as he ambled back towards the vacation hut.

Mipha felt the slight bit of happiness she had for a moment fade away as Revali disappeared from view, before following in the direction he had gone.

The vacation hut that they were staying in was divided into two, one side for Link, Revali, and Daruk, and the other for Mipha, Zelda, and Urbosa.

Mipha walked in through the open doorway to see Urbosa and Zelda sitting together playing what appeared to be some sort of card game and talking, though they both stopped when they saw Mipha.

"Mipha, you're back! How did everything go with Revali?" Zelda asked, and the Zora shrugged.

"It went well, I suppose. Though I still do not know why he had brought me there in the first place." Mipha said, flopping down onto her hammock face first, turned away from her two temporary roommates. 

Urbosa and Zelda looked at each other worriedly, but when Zelda went to speak, Urbosa placed a hand on her shoulder to silence her.

"Leave her be, for now, Little Bird. She does not seem well, and we should give her the space she needs. Come now, let's go." Urbosa whispered, and left the room, Zelda following close behind.

Mipha hugged the pillow that was beside her as she tried so desperately to cry, to feel better, but she felt nothing but the pain in her heart.

"It seems that I will always be the one on my own." She whispered to herself, clutching the pillow even tighter as she drifted off to sleep, in a way to escape the pain.

On the other side of the hut, Daruk and Link were also sitting together chatting amiably, something about Link trying to eat a rock, Revali didn't care enough to listen.

"Oh hey, we were wondering when you'd come back! Is everything okay?" Daruk asked, and Revali huffed as he sat down on his hammock, staring at the wooden wall that separated him from Mipha.

"Everything is fine, Daruk, you don't need to ask me," Revali said with a sigh, and Daruk was ready to leave it at that when they heard the click of heels on wood, signifying Urbosa's arrival, Zelda hiding behind her.

" Revali, I thought you said you were going to tell Mipha how you feel, but she comes in looking as if she's about to cry. What the hell happened?" Urbosa demanded, and Revali glared at her.

"I didn't tell her because there is clearly something that is making her upset, and yet you all are so dense that you haven't noticed? She's devastated over something, I'm not going to try and shove a confession in her face when she's hurting!" He yelled, causing everyone to freeze and stare at his quite angry expression.

Daruk pressed his thumb to his chin as he thought for a moment, nodding what appeared to be in agreement.

"Yeah, she has been strange lately, but I didn't think she was sad! What makes you think that?" He asked, and Revali sighed in exasperation, throwing his arms up into the air.

"I don't know how to explain it, but there's something of a...pained look in her eyes. She's been trying to keep it hidden, but I can see right through the mask she's wearing. I just...don't know how to help her, and I feel like I'm dying leaving her alone and saying nothing when she's in such pain." 

Urbosa walked over and patted his shoulder comfortingly, a look of sympathy on her face.

"I know you want to help her, but for right now, she needs space, and you should allow her that no matter how badly it hurts you. You can check on her later, but for now, leave her be. You all should be getting to sleep anyway, it's late." 

With that, Urbosa strode out of the hut, Zelda following after her once again, leaving the three alone once again.

Daruk nodded in agreement as he went to lay on the large flat mat on the floor that served as his bed.

"Urbosa is right, can't enjoy this vacation if we're all tired. Good night, fellas."

Daruk immediately fell asleep, and it wasn't long after that the snoring began to start.

Link followed suit, his snoring loud but not as bad as Daruk's, and Revali wondered how he would get any sleep at all sharing a room with those two, as he blew out the lantern and fell asleep.

~~~

Revali awoke in the middle of the night with a start, having heard some light banging from the other side of the wall.

"What are those three up to now?" He muttered as he peered out the window and saw...Mipha?

There was no doubt it was here, her red scales glistening under the moonlight and managing to stand out even in the otherwise pitch black of the night.

She appeared to be hurrying towards the mountain Revali had caught her staring at earlier that evening, swiveling her head back and forth as she moved as fast as she could.

Revali frowned as he grabbed his bow as quietly as he could and followed after her, curious to see what she was doing. 

After a few minutes of walking, Mipha rounded the path that went around the mountain, causing Revali to stop as he knew that the mountain path was scarce with hiding places and he couldn't risk being seen, so he sat and waited for her to return. 

Mipha soon reached her destination at the end of the mountain's pathway: Lover's Pond.

She had overheard about it from a fisherman in Lurelin Village while passing by, a fabled heart-shaped pond where you could meet your true love and then you would live happily ever after.

The soft moonlight reflected off the pond just right, and Mipha could see that a few radish plants were growing around the heart, and the water seemed so soothing.

However, the more she looked around, she soon realized there was no one there besides her. 

It may have been nighttime, but who is to say when your true love would show? If they showed up when seemingly no one else was around, that meant it must have been destiny, right?

After a while, she had the thought that no one would come here, not while she was here. 

She sighed, her last chance of finding her guaranteed soulmate failed, though she wasn't sure what she had expected, as she began traveling down the mountain.

Mipha silently walked down the mountain path from Lover's Pond, feeling quite dejected as she reached the sandy path that led back to Lurelin Village. 

The sand felt soft beneath her feet, a welcome change to the grass and dirt that covered the mountain, but it did nothing to soothe her aching heart.

Of course, there wouldn't be anyone at the pond. She wasn't sure why she was expecting her luck to change from how it had been in her past romantic endeavors, and it was no one's fault but her own for getting her hopes up.

She stomped her foot in frustration as the tears that she held in for so long finally began to stream down her face, splashing onto the sand below.

"Goddess above, I'm such an idiot!" 

"No, you're not." 

Mipha snapped her head up to see Revali leaning against the rock wall of the mountain, as though he had been waiting for her.

"Ah, Revali! What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Mipha said surprised, hurriedly wiping away her tears as Revali stepped closer towards her, but not enough to invade her space.

"What are you doing here? You just disappeared in the middle of the night while everyone was asleep, was I not supposed to be concerned?" He demanded, leaving Mipha speechless as she looked away from his questioning gaze. 

"I'm fine, I just needed some fresh air." She said quietly, and Revali looked at her incredulously as he attempted to make eye contact with her.

"Do you expect me to believe you're fine after I just saw you crying and calling yourself an idiot? I know something is bothering you, and the sooner you tell me the sooner I'll leave you alone." He said, and Mipha looked back at him and his smug smile, that smile that oh so infuriated her sometimes, but it felt a little comforting now.

"I heard about the rumor from a villager that Lover's Pond is a place where you're destined to meet your soulmate, and I thought that maybe if I met my soulmate I could finally move on from Link and be joyful for the happiness he's found with the Princess, but no one was there. I was alone." She said, feeling tears starting to well back up in her eyes, her voice starting to choke up.

Revali was surprised to hear this and to see her usual calm and happy demeanor replaced by tears and illusions of so-called happy endings, all caused by the heartbreak that one knight caused. 

Revali placed a finger under her chin and tilted her face up towards him, wiping away the tears running down her face with another finger in an attempt to comfort her.

"Mipha, I don't quite understand what you are going through or why you feel so much grief, but I do know that if you want something to happen, you have to put in the time and effort to do it yourself or you won't get the results you want." He said calmly, Mipha raising her hand to place against the back of his wing as he cupped her face in his palm.

"I know, but I had dreamed since I was a child that I would meet my true love and we would fall in love and be together for the rest of our days, that we would have been destined to be together as determined by the Goddess Hylia Herself." She laughed dejectedly as she smacked her face with her palm.

"I was a fool with a childish idealization about love, and now I can barely even look Link in the eyes anymore. I just...don't want to be alone anymore." 

Revali couldn't help but understand how she felt. Despite how much he insisted he was fine on his own to anyone who asked, he felt a deep aching pit of loneliness when he returned home to his empty hut, no one there to welcome him back or ask how his day was. It was strange that something as simple as that was something he so craved, but it always felt out of reach.

"You aren't a fool. Fate and destiny are both fickle and unpredictable if you allow them to be." 

Mipha blinked, a confused expression on her face as Revali spoke.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, and Revali froze for a moment before clearing his throat awkwardly as though he had just embarrassed himself.

"What I mean is, you shouldn't rely on fate or even on others to make your decisions. Your destiny should be made by you, no one else, but also, you're not alone. You have the others here with you, ready to listen to any of your troubles. You also have...you also have me here too, and I promise you I won't leave you behind." He said, and Mipha could hear the amount of sincerity in his voice, as well as the slight hint of nerves.

"Oh, Revali..."

Mipha leaned forward towards Revali, pressing her face against the side of his chest as she wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. 

"You're not alone either. I'm here for you." 

He wasn't quite sure on what he should do at that moment or what would be most appropriate, but he did know what he wanted to do as he slightly leaned down to pull her closer towards him in a hug, his wings encapsulating her body.

The two stood holding each other in a tight embrace in silence, though it was more a comfortable silence, and neither wanted to break it. 

However, they both knew they couldn't stay together forever, as much as it pained them to admit it, so they separated from one another, the small distance between them almost painful.

"We should be getting back to the village, we don't want the others to worry if they wake and see us gone, right?" Mipha said quietly, Revali reluctantly nodding in agreement as she turned to walk away from him. 

After a moment, she turned around to see Revali standing still, looking a little uneasy as he looked around the area.

"Revali? Is everything alright?" Mipha asked worriedly, and he nodded, though Mipha could see the nervous smile on his face.

"I'm fine, I just...can't see in the dark. It's a Rito trait that all of us have. I was only able to make it out here by moonlight, but it's set by now." 

Mipha smiled and laughed as she walked back towards him and wrapped her arms around his wing, the soft feathers plush against her skin.

"Alright then, I'll help lead you back to the hut. We Zora are notorious for our excellent night vision, so I suppose it works out in our favor." She teased, causing Revali to laugh as well. 

"I suppose it does." He responded, warmth quite evident in his voice as the two began to walk together.

He began to think that he could get used to this, this closeness, this intimacy, with Mipha. She was dear to him, he could admit that to himself, but would their relationship ever develop to something more?

Revali hoped that someday it would, but now was not the right time. He was dead set on helping Mipha regain her confidence in herself and possibly build on it, his feelings for her could wait. 

Feelings? Is that what he was referring to them as? He supposed it would be the best thing to call them for now but for now, he was more focused on getting back to the hut and falling asleep for the night, he was entirely exhausted from the excitement of that day.

The two walked in silence, the only sounds being the crickets chirping and the crashing of the waves on the shore just outside the village.

They stopped right outside the part of the vacation hut where Mipha, Zelda, and Urbosa were staying, though Daruk's loud snoring could be heard coming from the other side of the large house, most likely causing those in the village who were light sleepers to be kept up late into the night. 

Mipha had a feeling they would probably receive a few angry looks in the morning from tired fishermen, but she wasn't so much concerned about it as she was about Revali. 

He was looking around at the sky, the ground, anywhere that wasn't at her until she cupped her palm against his cheek, his eyes immediately meeting her with what seemed to be surprise.

"Revali, thank you for coming to the mountain to comfort me, I can't even imagine how difficult it must have been to reach it without night vision," Mipha said, and Revali merely shrugged in response.

"It was no problem, the moon gave me perfectly adequate lighting to see by. Also, I didn't want to leave you alone when I could tell you were in pain from...something." He said, hesitation evident in his voice, Mipha giggling quietly in response.

"I suppose your suspicions were correct then, but please don't tell any of the others about what happened tonight. I don't want them to worry." 

Revali nodded, holding a finger up to his beak with a smirk on his face.

"I won't say anything to them, you have my word, Princess," Revali said with a flourish of his hand, causing Mipha to stifle her laugh or she would awaken everyone in the village. 

"Of course. Good night, Revali." 

Mipha then hesitated for a moment before standing on the tips of her toes and kissed the tip of his beak as best she could, leaving a hint of red from her lipstick smudged on it. 

She darted into the hut, leaving a dumbfounded Revali standing outside in the sand, in disbelief of what had just occurred.

If someone had seen that, they would think it was quite strange, but most likely would not have been able to guess what Mipha had been trying to do.

She had just kissed him. 

He was confused on why she would do something like that when she had never hinted at them being anything more than close friends.

"What does this mean?" Revali thought to himself as he walked around to the other side of the hut where he, Link, and Daruk were staying, sneaking in through the open doorway and falling into his hammock.

He stared out the window by where he was laying, the blinds covering the otherwise open hole in the wall allowing in slight illumination from the torches just outside, though his mind was back at the mountain.

The way Mipha had felt so small in his arms but how she had held onto him so tightly made him realize that while she was strong, possibly the strongest person he had ever known, she was fragile when it came to matters such as her own emotions.

The feelings of her lips against his beak still brought butterflies to his stomach. How he yearned to kiss her as she could to him.

However, in Revali's eyes, the way she could carry on with her life and face those emotions head-on made her even stronger. 

On the opposite side of the hut, Mipha lay in her hammock, her heart still racing from what she had done, though there was no regret, just the wish that she could kiss him properly. 

The feeling of his wings wrapped around her at the bottom of the mountain, holding her close to him in an embrace, his fingers wiping away her tears that she had held in for so long.

The two of them soon fell asleep, the last thing on their mind being each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day! This has been in the works for a few months now, and I hope that you enjoyed this one-shot! This will eventually become a part of Spears And Arrows, but for now it’ll exist as its own one-shot. Thank you for reading!


End file.
